Manifested ch 6 Old Friends
by Statrux
Summary: It seems everything has been coming together for Stuart and Minda but not every one can be as lucky as them. It seems his close friend Tyler has had a run of bad luck mixed with a bad mother. What will Stuart do to help out his friend in need.


Chapter six old friends

Chapter Six: Old Friends

A week has passed since Midna has come to my world. We had some problems with the little shadow trick, but we got it down eventually. She could come and go as she pleased from her world to mine. It ended up she was much older than she looked. She was about a few hundred years older than I had expected, though she was still considered a young adult. I also found out that Midna had a few tricks that weren't shown too much in the game itself, like the power to shape shift. She could change the way she looked on command, including her clothes that apparently weren't really there.

Her true form is much like the one in the end of the game except she added the cloths with her power. This gave me the chance to take her outside in my world with out having to worry. I had taken her out to see a few sights like Disney Land and the beach, and she loved every minute of it. I had even introduced her to Tyler and Aaron as Zoy, and they quickly they became friends. It was funny watching Midna and Tyler interact because he had no idea who she was, even though he loved the game she was in. I was glad to have made a new friend that could come with me where ever I went. She described me and my world like a vacation from what she considered a dull life of having to be a responsible princess. It was a week later that I got a new guest.

"Damn this sucks man… you ok?"

I said to Tyler as he looked at his many boxes of stuff in my garage.

"Ya I'm fine".

He said with a sigh.

"Everything's going to be alright. We are here for you."

Zoy AKA Midna said as she patted him on the back. Though Midna was usually rather wiled and fun loving, she sounded very motherly when she said this.

"You can stay here for as long as you want."

I told him, trying to make him smile.

"Thanks at least now I have my own room and I live in a house that isn't filthy all the time… Well, except for your room Stuart."

He said, perking up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I said, even though I knew he was right.

"You know he's right."

Midna said, as if reading my mind.

"It will be like a sleepover every night now."

He said trying to lighten the mood. Midna and I had just finished unloading Tyler's stuff into my garage. He had been kicked out of his house by his mom, who had moved away right after doing so. He was my best friend and he was not going to live at some foster care, so I told him to live with me. He and I have shared a room, but I have kept Zoy a real identity a secret up until now.

I have made the decision to reveal my power, even though I was warned not to. I couldn't hide them forever, and telling him would be much better than him finding out by accident. I've had trouble keeping Midna a secret because even though she had become friends with Tyler as Zoy without really asking too many questions, there was no way to really explain who she is or where she came from without making complex lie after lie. The day came when I was to confess everything.

"Hey Tyler, I have someone who wants to meet you."

I said to Tyler one day as we were playing games. Tyler turned his head up as I said this to him but his eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Ya… ok. I'll do it later."

He said with the vacant expression he gets while playing ironically enough, Twilight Princess. I looked at the Midna on the screen and laughed to myself.

"Hey stupid, pay attention!"

I said, getting the same reaction. I decided to try something to see if he really wasn't paying attention.

"Muffin sex…"

But I still got the same reaction.

"Tyler, stop for a second!"

Tyler ignored me as I repeated myself a few times, until he said.

"FINE WHAT IS IT!?"

He said as he paused the game, and did an over exaggerated turn to show his obvious annoyance. He some times gets way to into a game and it's almost like he forgets what's going on around him.

"I have some one who wants to meet you."

I said for the fifth time.

"Who wants to meet me Stuart?"

He said turning back to the game. I said,

"First you have to promise to not tell anyone you ever met them, or else I will have to wipe your memory or something."

I said to Tyler.

"Stuart… You're an idiot."

He said going back to the game.

"Promise."

I demanded.

"Ok fine, I promise to never tell anyone, now who do you want me to meet?"

At that moment Midna came out of my shadow right next to me. Tyler fell off my bed and just stared at her.

"Who… are… you?"

Tyler said not thinking.

"That hurts Tyler, don't you recognize me. Maybe this will help?"

Then she morphed into her imp form and did a little pose.

"Recognize me now? Eee hee or maybe this might help you?"

Midna said as she changed to Zoy, but Tyler did nothing, as if he was frozen solid.

"I think I broke him. Eee hee."

Midna said but before I could reply Tyler said, still wearing his stunned expression,

"Stuart, why is the Midna in your room and how does she know my name?"

He quickly screwed his face up in an attempt to hide the fact that he just freaked out like a little fan girl. I didn't know if he was trying to be funny or not, but his expression was. Midna and I laughed for a little, then went on to tell him what I had done and what has happened since the masked man came through my TV. Midna had to go give speech or something, so she went back home for the time being. She still made sure she didn't slack on any of her royal duties.

"See you later boys, call me back when Ty is filled in."

She said before leaving. I wasn't sure Tyler got what I was saying, but he didn't ask any questions. But when I finished instead of asking more in-depth about my powers, he demanded I let him come with me the next time I went on an adventure. I didn't bother arguing because I knew how stubborn Tyler is. I knew he wouldn't stop asking, so I just agreed.

"Dude, we have to show Aaron."

Tyler said as he put the pieces of my story together.

"No. Tyler I can't. I probably shouldn't have even told you."

I told Tyler.

"Fine".

Tyler said before rushing to my shelf and pulling out a game.

"Ok let's go!"

Tyler said with a 'kid in a candy shop' look.

"Hold on, not so fast. There are a few things we need to do before we go in, got it."

I said to Tyler who looked confused.

"But, why can't we go now?"

He moaned.

"Because Tyler you will die. So we need to make sure your done."

I said like I was talking to a child.

"Ok fine just hurryyyy."

He looked like he needed to pee, flailing his arms up and down.

"Ok fine, take this."

I stuck my hand out.

"But there's nothing in it."

Tyler said looking at my empty hand.

"Just grab my hand."

I said.

"Gay."

Tyler replied as he reached for my hand, not knowing what to expect. Soon as he touched it, I broke a piece of my venom suit off near my wrist and it crawled onto Tyler, spreading all over him. Tyler was covered from head to tow in black inky goo and was struggling when it stopped and let his head come out.

"What the fuck!"

Tyler said struggling.

"Sorry, didn't tell ya I forgot how scary it is."

I laughed as Tyler tried to move, but was still being restricted by the suit.

"Haha very funny, wait till I get out of this"

He said as he continued to struggle.

"Take it easy, your fine. Just let it do its thing. It's a peace of my venom suit. It's just bonding with your body, there's nothing to worry about. I'm giving it to you so you don't die, ok? Plus it comes with some other perks, like enhancing all you abilities. Like strength, speed, and agility; you know, all that jazz. And it can gain new powers by touching other people, but you have to be careful what you take. I almost took some Dante memory when I got part of his demon blood, Plus, you will never need to buy another pair of clothes again. It can morph into any shape you want… With in reason. And it can even change your appearance."

By the time I finished telling Tyler all this, Tyler's suit had finished. It was now his normal clothes. He got up and punched me in the arm, nearly breaking it, even with my powers. He seemed to be stronger than me.

"OWWWWWW, YOU BITCH!"

I yelled as I rubbed my arm to help it regained feeling.

"Ok, now can we go?"

Tyler said picking the game up I looked at it, it was Kingdom Hearts II.

"No you still need weapons, especially if we are going to go into Kingdom Hearts. What do you want? I will try to get it quick as possible."

I said as I got up to look at all my movies and games.

"Weapons hmm… Ok, I want something that can change into any weapon I want. So it can change with the story be like a key blade in kingdom hearts or like a wand in Harry Potter."

Tyler said making his 'I'm thinking' face.

"Um, ok; let me see."

I knew I wouldn't find anything like that in any of the things I watched when I got an idea. I called Midna out and asked her about her magic ring. It had the power to take objects and make copies of them. Midna went back to her world for some magic help. She came back shortly with a spell book from her world. I was finding out there were lots of things about Midna and her world that weren't shown in the game, like that she knew lots of magic that only a skilled twill could perform. I asked her if her ring, which she had shown me, had the power to become many weapon like Tyler asked. She made a quick ring for Tyler.

"Ok, the way this works is you have to touch the weapon that want with the ring, kinda like the way you can get other peoples powers. It will make a twilight copy and you will have it long as you want, until it is holding three different weapons at a time. Be careful with what you choose because those magic rings are hard to find, ok?"

Tyler nodded.

"Ok, now can we go?"

"Not yetm you have the powers and the weapon but you still have no experience and we don't know what you're capable of yet, so we need a little training first. Remember, you can die if you're not careful."

I went over to the shelf and grabbed X-man 3.

"How am I supposed to train in X-man?"

Tyler asked, getting annoyed.

"The danger room, duh. It's meant for people who can pick up tanks, so I think it will be able to handle are powers."

I put the movie in and ask Midna if she wanted to come.

"Why wouldn't I? It looks like it's gonna be fun."

She said giving me a wink. Tyler really wanted to hurry up, so I pulled us in.


End file.
